WarTale
by TheDantesGuy
Summary: The War of Humans and Monsters. This FanFic takes palce in the "LONG AGO" part of Undertale, being like a precuel of the story. This includes OC's and a story told by the protagonist. This is what I imagine of what could have happened that War started between the two kingdoms. Any idea of support is accepted and my grammar is not excelent, so please read and enjoy.
1. Royal Reunion

**_\- Chapter 1: Royal Reunion -_**

 **Author's Note: This is the first chapter of: _Wartale._** **This is based off in the war between humans and monster, narrated by the Co-Captain of the Human's Royal Guard, so please… enjoy.**

* * *

 _"_ _I failed myself... how could it happen? I was blinded by rage and fear... fear to be dead, how could a Royal Guard fear dead? It's stupid, i made an oath to my lords to protect them and do their will... even if it means to commit suicide, and I barely could point the sharp point of my sword in front of my throat... pathetic, isn't it? And come to think... 'That' decision would change my life, forever."_

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and i was practicing difficult offensive sword techniques, pretty weird for a 15 years old boy who just was named 'co-captain' of the Royal Guard, but believe it or not... this was my every day routine.

"Good movements, kiddo, you are sure a great soldier for a person of your age" said my captain that was practicing with me "No thoughts why you are co-captain... you know?" he said while stepping back.

"Thanks, but i know I can do better" I said (my name is Dante... by the way).

"Well, let's see how much 'better' you can go on!" He taunted.

Suddenly, he launched himself towards me with his sword in front, I stepped strong and block the hit with mine, he stepped back and I rushed swinging my sword left and right making him to back off while blocking those hits, for my luck he slipped and fall on his butt, I took the opportunity and jumped swinging my sword fast down, but he swiftly rolled aside dodging my attack and for my "bad" luck, my sword got stuck on the ground, "Damn!" I shouted while trying to pull out the well stuck sword. "Hehe, checkmate" he said while he stood up and swung his sword at me, I just closed my eyes and accepted my fate, I stayed like that a few seconds and then opened them to find out that his sword was just 1 inch from my neck, I flinched and hear Cristoph laugh at this.

"Haha, no need to sweat it, but you put too much on that slash" he said.

"My mistake, sorry" I sighed.

"Well, let's finish this practice" he announced while he folded his sword.

"Yes!" they shouted. I forgot that our members were seeing our battle; i just got too focused in the practice, so I got startled by the sudden answer.

"Right!" I shouted in a firm position.

"Okay, everyone has the day off, so do a good use of it" Cristoph announced happy.

Everyone except a few leaved the training room.

"Yeah, sure" answered a gray haired guy "I'm going to my house and do nothing more than take a well-deserved sleep" he said while putting his hands behind his head.

"Alexis, you always are asleep in our practices... and you manage to be the third best swordsman in here" I complained.

It sure was weird, he is a lazy guy but the third one in charge, being Cristoph the first and me the second.

"It's my secret" he said "So... I'm going home now, see you tomorrow guys" he finished while heading towards the training room's door.

"See ya" me and Cristoph answered at the same time, we turned to see each other and started to laugh a bit.

"Hehe... so, Cristoph, can we take another round?" I asked.

"Well, I don't have important things to do... yes, let's go!" he said unfolding his sword .

"Sure thing" I said unfolding mine "prepare to lose" i taunted.

And with that, we clashed our swords for 15 minutes... just to reveal another lose for me.

"Well done there, but you need to practice better your defense" Cristoph said resting his sword on his shoulders.

"You are right... well, see you tomorrow captain" I said waving a hand and heading to the door.

It was a really good place to live in this town, seeing humans and monsters working together filled me with joy... but recently, they were a few 'problems' going around, I've been hearing people complaining about having the monsters around and making a request to lords Wilson and Rose about this. When i think of it, I wish not to start a civil war out of this... I like the monsters company and i like seeing the people around me happy, but this makes a counter-point.

I headed to the castle, to enter my room in there (because Wilson is my cousin) to rest a bit, but before I touched the door knob, a servant ran to me.

"My lord wants to talk with you" he said.

"Thanks, i will go... and don't call me 'sir' " i answered.

"S-sorry, my lord" "(Really...?)... Forget it, I'm going."

With that, he left me and headed to the kitchen. I took a deep breath and walked to Wilson's hall.

It was a bit weird... a lonely kid without parents rejecting the idea of living like a king... but no one would trust me if i said I'm Wilson's cousin. At first, no one in the kingdom knew my parents: Anna and Lucas, had a child, because they moved to the monsters kingdom were I was born... they died when i was 5 years and Asgore and Toriel raised me. I don't blame my parents for leaving me; they had to do their duty as the best warriors of the humans and help the monsters on a "civil war". I thought no one knew about this, but i was wrong... Wilson knew.

Anyway, when i was 10, I left the monster's land and made my way to Wilson's castle, in there, Wilson received me and explained how i was part of the royal family and wanted to adopt me (because he and Rose can't have a son of their own), I refused this because I couldn't deal with being a future king, I still remember the disappointment in his face, but there was one thing i could deal with... to be a Royal Guard, a smile beamed in his face, accepting my wish -"You are like Lucas"- is the only thing I remember he saying on that day. Me and Wilson are close 'friends', but he treats me like his young brother since then, and he's 27, weird pair, of course, I'm a close friend to his wife Rose; she is the same age too.

I reached the hall and entered it, revealing Wilson greeting me.

"Hello Dante, please come in" he said with a smile.

"Greetings, my lord" I said kneeling in front of him. We both changed looks and started to laugh.

"You don't have to be that formal, you too are a Lord, after all" he said.

"Hehe... well, what's the matter?" I asked while sitting in front of his desk.

"Well, as you know, I have a meeting with Asgore and Toriel, the monster kings, to discuss a certain 'problem' that is rising..." he said the last part with concern in his face.

"I think what is that 'problem'... humans trying to separate from monsters, huh?" I anticipated, waiting for an answer.

"Awfully, you are right, our person has been sending complaints about this, and they want me to do something to make them go away".

I said nothing to this, trying to think in a solution.

"You remember that according you have with Asgore?" I offered.

"Yes, and I'm thinking what you are thinking".

"Ask him if we could go back in that agreement?" I said wondering.

"Correct, but it's a risky plan" he said.

"Because they could take it in a wrong way and start something really bad".

"Yes, and that's why I'm going to meet with him in his castle".

"What!? In his castle!? Is dangerous to go and offer this… in that way!" I complained.

"I know, and that's why you and Cristoph are going with us" he said while throwing me a serious look.

"Wait, I'm going with you?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, you're going to be our guards... both of you"

"Yes, that's why I'm a Royal Guard, but it got me 'off guard' to accompany you to an important reunion like this"

"Well, but I don't think Asgore or Toriel will do any harm, as well as they won't be happy with this".

"Yeah... well, I'm going to take some rest, Wil, call me if you need anything" i said heading to the door.

"Yes, Good sleep!" He said approaching to the window.

I reached my room, entered and laid on my bed. "Man, i wish they remember me, otherwise, it would be awkward if they didn't" i said taking a deep breath.

It sure would be awkward if they don't remember me, they treated me like their son while I was living there... I only wish at least they know my name... specially Toriel.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, this is it for the official first chapter, please review if you have any idea for this or comment about the story.**

 **See you later… DantesGuy.**


	2. The Meeting

- _Chapter 2: The Meeting_ -

 **Author's Note: This story will take at least 10 chapters… so we are just warming up!**

I waked up earlier then usual, prepared and exited my room, to be honest, I was really excited to do this kind of diplomatic travels and it was my first time.

I walked to the entrance of the castle and greeted my 3 companions: Wilson, Rose and Cristoph.

"Good morning everyone" i said.

"Good morning" everyone said at the same time.

"Everything is set?"

"Yes, we are just waiting the carriage" said Rose answering my question.

"Yep, I could tell by your face that you are excited" said Cristoph rubbing his head and looking at me.

"Is it that obvious?" I joked

We laughed for few seconds, after a person opened the big door of the castle.

"The carriage is here, my lord" he said.

"Great, Thanks" said Wilson.

The men nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Everyone, it's time to go" Wilson announced.

We leaved the castle and entered the carriage that was just outside, and then Wilson made a sign and a man up a horse started to pull it out of the kingdom. While we headed to the monster's kingdom, I was seeing outside the window how people were opening their stores, but no monsters around; this made me feel a bit awkward.

I turned to see Cristoph cleaning his sword, he lifted his head and asked.

"My lord, what is the theme of this reunion?"

"We are going to offer something in exchange to undo the 'Lawst Accord' we have with them" he said, worried of something.

"What? You are going to banish the monsters from our kingdom?" he asked surprised.

"Don't see it that way, we're going to discuss it... and if they don't accept it, I'm going to announce that monsters are going to stay" he answered "I have to do the best for my kingdom... I hope Asgore understands" he said concerned.

 _"The best"_

I thought Wilson was only worried about monsters, but I could see in his eyes he feared something, something more about monsters, so i asked something to clear my mind.

"Wilson..."

"Yes, Dante?"

"Is it true that a monster can absorb a human SOUL?"

His face turned to a surprise and startled one.

"Well, yes, humans can't absorb monster SOULS, instead monsters can absorb ours" he said, calming down.

"S-sorry if that annoyed you" i apologized

"No, it's all right" he said.

I didn't remembered it, but was true, last year, me and 5 more guards attended to someone's call about a mid-sized monster trying to destroy a house in our domains, we ran to the place and the 5 guards started to attack, I didn't do the same, instead, I told them to stop and back off, 4 of them did but 1 continued attacking the defending monster, he got more angry and hit the soldier, only 1 hit en the soldier was knocked out. "What is your problem? Why are you doing this?" I shouted him, next he ran to me trying to attack, but in the middle of his way, he collapsed, he turned into dust, revealing two souls floating in the air, one shinning gray and the other shinning an emerald green, few seconds later, both shattered in pieces... we didn't know a monster could have two souls, later they told us that a human offered gold to the monster for letting him absorb his soul and taking control of his body.

I didn't notice, but i was lost in thought and reached the monster's kingdom, we approached the castle and stopped in front of the entrance.

"Well, we arrived" said Wilson "To show some respect, Rose and me will go down first, then both of you" he said.

"Understood!" We both said.

Next, those two got down the carriage. I could see thru the window how Wilson and Rose stood in beside the carriage. A red fur monster was standing at the middle of the ladders of the entrance.

"Announcing the arrival of the Human kings: Wilson and Rose Quartz" said the monster

With that, the doors of the castle were opened slowly, revealing the pair of monster rulers

"Announcing the Monster Kings: Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr"

I couldn't see them both because of the carriage, Cristoph touched my back and said in low voice.

"It's time to get down" he whispered.

"Alright" i said

We leaved the carriage and stood to Wilson and Rose sides, Cristoph with Wilson and me with Rose. My heart was racing so hard that i didn't want to stare at them, i gathered courage and raised my sight, revealing... Asgore and Toriel staring at me with a huge smile and hugging each other, they turned to Wilson and Rose, and Asgore said.

"Welcome to our kingdom, royal humans, let us give you a nice stay here" Asgore said with his strong voice "And welcome back, Dante".

My heart skipped that moment he said my name, i almost panicked when they stared at me... but i stayed strong and stood right.

"T-Tanks, your majesty" i said

"No problem, and so, please come in" Toriel said.

They moved aside to let us enter the castle, they closed the door and lead us to the dining room with a large table with six chairs around it. While we headed to the chairs, i turned to see Cristoph... he was staring at me with his mouth half opened, i just shrugged while we stood around the table.

"Please, take seat" Asgore said extending an arm.

We all seated on our respective chairs: Wilson and Rose together, like Asgore and Toriel in front of them, me and Cristoph sat in front of each other.

"Before we begin with this reunion, please accept this food" Asgore offered. Servants started to put plates of food in front of us including Asgore and Toriel.

"Thanks Asgore, you don't have to be this kind" Rose said grateful.

"It means nothing, Lady Rose... it's our way to thank the support we got from your kingdom, so please eat" Toriel said.

We all started to eat the roast beef with mashed potatoes, when i finished, i said.

"Thanks for the food, it is really good!" I said thankfully.

"I'm glad you liked it, sweetie" said Toriel nodding and smiling.

I couldn't see it, but i could swear my cheeks got red with Toriel's answer... but it wasn't the first time she called me 'sweetie'.

Everyone finished their food and Asgore started while the servants come to clean the table.

"So Lord Wilson, please, let us begin this reunion" he announced.

"Thanks, Lord Asgore" he responded "We have only 2 themes we have to argue in this time".

"Yes, but first i want to thank you for your support this hard days, with your seeds, we won't probably pass hungry again" Asgore stated.

"Again, there's no need to thank, we would do this again and again if you needed" he said

I wasn't sure, but it seemed that Wilson wanted to retire from the sadness provoked by Asgore's words.

Like 10 minutes passed, and both kings finished the first theme in the table, so now it was time for the feared second theme.

"Well, now that we have cleared all the issues, let's talk about a certain 'problem' that's being held in our kingdom... it's about the Lawst Accord" Wilson said.

Asgore and Toriel's expressions turned serious. "Please talk" said Asgore.

I could feel the tension in the air... it smells like fear.

"Yes, it's a little hard to say this, but... I offer anything you want in exchange of undo the accord" he said.

A tense silent filled the room, Wilson hold on the serious expression in his face, just like the both monsters. Suddenly, Asgore started to laugh a bit, Toriel was seeing him with a little confusion when Asgore finally said.

"Hehe, it is a joke, right?" He said while calming down.

"I-I'm afraid it isn't a joke, my people has been complaining lately about having the monsters around, they are starting to separate from them" Wilson said.

"But if you don't want, it's alright, we just tell our kingdom about your decision" Rose added.

I turned to see Asgore after that, he seemed a little annoyed about the offer... and mad.

"You actually are removing monsters from your kingdom? Do you think how hard it will be to move them out?" Asgore said a little mad "But what about the other humans that want them near?"

"Please understand that the majority is asking for this... i have to do the best for my kingdom, even if it means to sacrifice the minority's opinion" Wilson said serious "You understand this better than anyone else, don't you?".

With this, Asgore's expression changed to a more clamed one. He changed glances with Toriel and then he said.

"Is true that a king has to do the best for his kingdom, and is it true that it's a hard offer to take" he stated "It is hard to me answer this question now, so if you please allow me, you will have my answer tomorrow" he said serious.

In some way, Wilson and Rose seemed relived about this.

"Of course, we will wait to your answer as much as you like... so thanks for your understanding, with this there is no risk of danger anymore" Wilson said finishing the reunion... or that was what i thought.

"What do you mean by... 'Danger'?" Asgore questioned suspicious "Danger of what?" He asked.

Wilson cleared his throat... that obviously ruined everything.

 **Author's Note: And so, things got screwed a bit… thanks Wilson. Anyway, thanks for reading this fanfic… I will update 3 consecutive days and rest 1 week (or at least I will try), any idea is well received.**

 **See you later… DantesGuy!**


	3. Bad Past, Bad Future

**_-Chapter 3: Bad Past, Bad Future-_**

* * *

 **Author's Note: From now and on, I may write " _Especial Episodes"_** **** **to complement this story. So, if you have any problem or doubt about** ** _Undertale: Afterbirth_** **, you are free to explore this one shots.**

 **Now, I let you with the story.**

* * *

"Danger?" Said Asgore with suspiciousness in his voice.

"W-well, danger of a monster absorbing a human soul" Wilson said a little scared.

I didn't need a letter for me to know that Wilson did wrong on mention that 'problem'.

"Absorbing a human soul? Is it a real prob… wait… is it that the reason of the undo?" Asgore asked annoyed.

"N-no, no, it isn't that, please understand tha..."

"That you are scared of this 'problem' to happen again"

"Yes, I'm scared another incident like that happens"

"It wasn't our fault, that a human used a monster for his own purpose"

"But that monster could think a better answer"

"So now it was the monster's fault, right..."

"STOP!" I shouted

The fight that was getting louder suddenly stopped with my interruption, Asgore and Wilson stopped and Asgore sitted back.

"Please stop, this is not a fight, this is supposed to mean a peaceful meeting, so please, calm down" i said.

I turned to see Cristoph and he raised a thumb in sign of approval.

"Good work, kid" he whispered.

I winked at him and sitted back.

"You are right Dante... Asgore, I'm sorry for this, i didn't mean to" Wilson said apologizing.

"No, it... it was my fault, i first attacked and started this, i am sorry" Asgore apologized too "I think this reunion is over, you still are going to receive an answer tomorrow".

We stood up and headed to the door, it opened and Rose said.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, and thanks for your hospitality" said Rose.

"It is nothing, and thank you for your stay" Toriel said.

We excited the castle and stopped in front of the carriage.

"Farewell human kings, see you soon" Asgore said while stepping to Toriel's side.

"Goodbye" I said while waving a hand. Then, we entered the carriage and started to go at our land.

It sure was a tense reunion, but im glad we didn't start a war just for 'fear'... it would be the worst experience i could face...

While the carriage was on its way to our kingdom, Wilson was quiet as the environment, Rose hugging him. We were at the gates when he suddenly talked.

"Thanks for interrupting that fight... i don't know what could have happen if you would follow the rules..." he said while seeing thru the window.

"Well, i didn't like to see you two fighting... and i was scared if something even 'bigger' would happen" i told him.

"Something 'bigger'?"

"Well, something like a war" i sighed.

"A war... it won't happen... i hope" he finished.

After that, we arrived to the castle, everyone got down and entered the castle. I headed to my room, opened the door and Cristoph yelled.

"Dante!"

I turned around and saw Cristoph walking towards me "Cristoph? Do you want something?"

"I have to talk with you" he said standing in front of me.

"Yeah, sure, come in" i offered.

The two of us entered the room and sitted on my bed.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I have a question"

"Tell me"

"How do you know Asgore and Toriel? Have you been on the monsters kingdom? And why he said 'Welcome back, Dante'?" He asked.

"Oh, that, well... do you want the long or short story?"

"Tell me everything" he said, his eyes almost completely opened.

"Well... here we go" i started.

"Do you know Anna and Lucas Mertens?"

"Yes, Anna was Wilson's sister"

"Yes, she and Lucas were the best Royal Guards in this family. One day, they departed to the monsters kingdom to help them in a fight with a rebel group of monsters that almost take down Asgore... right?"

"Yes, you've been studying a lot" he said.

"They moved to their lands and helped the monsters. They died in the last battle of that 'war' and they sacrificed for Toriel, which was surrounded by a lot of enemies" i said while leaning back on the bed.

"You know it well" he said, doing the same like me.

"Well, you are not going to believe this"

"Believe what?"

"That... I am their son..."

He started to get up slowly while staring at me whit his eyes fully oppened.

"YOU ARE THEIR SON!?" he exclaimed "No... No way, no one saw them with a child in here" he denied.

"Yep, that's why i didn't told someone... only my Uncle Wilson and Aunt Rose know this" i said with a grin.

"No way... no way... so you are Dante Mertens Quartz? Why aren't you living like a king!?" His face didn't change a bit, he was still impacted by the sudden revelation.

"Because i didn't wanted... now listen the rest of the story"

"When they moved, i was born, they raised me for 5 years" i said, sitting back on bed "The day before my 6th birthday, they leaved the house and attended to their duty. I went to bed, with the promise of celebrating the three of us the next day... a promise that they couldn't keep... I waked up and waited all day for the door to open... and it did, but he wasn't the ones who i expected"

"That sure was hard... sorry" he said starring at the celling.

"The one who entered was Asgore, he was a close, very close friend of Lucas... and so is mine, i always saw him like an Uncle"

"So that's why he knows you... he was Lucas's friend..."

"I was happy to see him, but i was sadder. He hugged me and said 'Happy Birthday, Dante'. He was like me, happy and sad; he said me to trust him and took me to his castle. When we arrived, he took me to their dining room, were Toriel was with a cake from the best bakery in the kingdom, Toriel had a bandage on her arm, i hugged her and we started eating. The night come and Toriel said that i would stay with them for a long time... the time my fathers _'would be busy'_ and return home"

"And so... why didn't you return here?"

"Because i didn't knew there was another kingdom then" I answered "And so... 4 long years passed since then and i carried the name of 'Dante Dreemurr' all that time, then one day, they told me all the truth that i was expecting, my fathers would never come again. I finally decided to say goodbye to them and leaved the kingdom, made my way to here and find an answer, then Wilson find me and offered me to take the place i deserved like part of the royal family and be their son, i rejected them and tell him i couldn't take the responsibility of being a future king and tell him i wanted to be a Royal Guard, he accepted. I live here since then and... Well, you know the rest, end of the story" i finished.

"... Wow, you passed for so many things... and you resisted everything! I have more respect to you know" he said while patting my back "Well, it's time to go, thanks for telling me this... i will keep it secret" he said winking.

"Thank you... good night!" I finished.

"See you tomorrow" he said.

He closed the door behind him, leaving me alone in my room. Now there were five persons who know 'who' really i am...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, Dante's past will be an episode of the "Especial Episodes series I will write. Thanks for reading.**

 **See ya… DantesGuy!**


	4. Stabbed

_-Chapter 4: Stab… technically-_

 **Author's Note: Well… I'm being a little busy these days, but I can finally update something! Yay! Now, an especial episode is coming soon.**

 **And now, the chapter!**

* * *

It was morning, my bed was already made and i was equipping my chest plate to complete my armor. I leaved the room and headed to the training place, in there were just a few high-ranked soldiers for their test to become "Masters", the rank before "Admiral" (like Alexis) that someone could hardly take.

For the test there were 10 soldiers, they would be 5 combats so only 5 would be named "Masters" and the rank will be given by Wilson and Rose.

I took sit next to Alexis around the ring were the soldiers were to fight.

"Hello, Alexis"

"Hi, Dante... ready for some fights?"

"Sure... I'm ready" i said while i finished sitting.

"That's great... it would be a shame if you wouldn't" he said letting out a suspicious grin.

'A shame... what could he mean?' I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted by Wilson.

"Welcome, and good morning everyone. I'm here to announce that the final exam for this 10 skilled swordsman has started!" He shouted.

Everyone here started to shout and yell, like if this was a public event for all the kingdom... we only were 28 too far...

The first ones to appear were Robert and Mike. They salute each other and unfolded their swords.

"Who do you think will win? I go for Robert" i whispered to Alexis.

"Well, he is very skilled, but Mike is more experimented, i go for... Robert too" he answered me.

The fight started, and finished after 10 minutes, revealing a victorious Robert.

"We were right" we whispered at the same time.

"And the winner of this combat is... Robert!" Announced the referee.

"Good fight, Mike... you and me did our best" said Robert.

"I'm happy that someone like you beat me... good luck!" Said Mike.

And so, 4 more combats were disputed, after they were 5 winners. The winners stood in a row in front of Wilson and Rose's throne.

"These are our new 5 Masters of the kingdom. Everyone, congratulations!" Said Wilson giving them a pin of 'Masters'.

When the 5 soldiers got down the ring, Alexis laugh a bit and stood in the middle of the ring.

"Well, now that this is over, i would like to summon Dante... to an Honor Duel!" He said in front of Wilson, pointing at me.

"Wait... what!?" I said confused.

"Alexis... you can't challenge someone like this" said Wilson, a little annoyed.

"Sorry... but yes i can" he said with a malicious grin "I got the right of this since I accomplished 5 years of service... and i demand to challenge Dante for the 'Co-captain' rank of the royal guard NOW"

"But... no, you are right, you have an opportunity for a promotion in rank" said Wilson.

I was speechless, as everyone in the room, for five minutes I stayed like this after I finally clapped and come with a decision.

"Bravo! I accept your Duel, Alexis" i said standing up "You are going to regret this" i taunted.

It didn't seem, but i felt like if someone _stabbed_ me from behind... it smells like a traitor

"Well, let us begin!" he said unfolding his sword.

I did the same and stood in front of him, his face showed a malicious intention.

"So... my lord, i should start this fight?" I hear the referee at Wilson's side.

"Yes, i can't snatch Alexis's right of this... sorry Dante" said Wilson "But if you lose Alexis, you will be decreased to 'Master' rank, these are the 'Honor Duel' rules".

"It's ok, i will show him who's better" i said.

"Well... get ready" said the referee standing in the middle of us.

"START!"

Just as the fight start, Alexis ran at me with a flurry of slashes, i took the defense tactic and block all of his hits, i countered with two hits and a kick that made him to stand back.

"What... you are not scared, right?" He said as a taunt.

I literally didn't put attention to what he talked... instead, I ran and took him off guard. He didn't react quick so i hit him on his chest plate with the handle of the sword and kick him in his right leg to make him fall, he did and i pointed to his neck with my sword... meaning my victory on the round.

His face was filled with anger and rage, but he just stood up following the combat rules.

"Don't be too sure of it" he grinned.

Maybe this sounds crazy, but he said that just when i mentally thought "You can't win".

"..." i just said nothing, staring seriously at him.

"The winner of the round is Dante!" announced the referee "Round 2"

"FIGHT!"

Now I took the offensive and started to make him a rain of swings with the sword, he couldn't made something more than block them so he only stood back. I clashed my sword with his and stand face to face.

"What is your problem with this? You know you can't win" i said staring at his eyes.

"This is not personal, it's a very large plan so i can't explain it now" he said jumping back.

He ran to me with his sword in front and i block the hit... or that seemed.

"Ouu..." i let out a deep breath with pain "I-I swear i stopped you" i turned to his sword, it cut thru the chest plate, half of the sword nearly touched my rib.

"That's my 'Secret'..." he said pulling the sword and kicking my legs, throwing me to the floor and pointing me with his sword.

I turned to see Wilson and Rose, they noticed the red liquid flowing.

"Wilson! Is it fair!? You have to do something, Dante is hurt" said Rose shacking Wilson from an arm.

"Sorry, but it was Dante's fault, and its fair meanwhile is not death-intentional" said Wilson a bit sad.

"T-The winner of the round is Alexis" announced the referee.

I turned to see Alexis, he started to laugh.

"What? Are you going to cry? Haha!" Alexis words where meaningless to me. It sure was a bit painful, but the stab he did to me from behind earlier hurt more.

"Sorry Dante, but it is fair" said the referee.

"Okay, time to finish this" i said covering the wound with my left hand.

"Final round" "START!"

Alexis ran to me and started to swing his sword left and right, i stood back blocking those swings, then i had an idea. I sat on the ground making it seem i trip over my legs, and Alexis did the same as i did with Cristoph, he jumped and crush his sword down at me, i rolled back dodging and stood up in front of him.

"Haha, you had luck... what!?" he realized his sword got stuck on the ground.

"Ooff, checkmate" i grinned and kick him on his chest plate making him leave the sword stuck and threw him to the ground pointing my sword to his neck as last round, winning the battle.

"And the winner is Dante!" announced the referee.

"Told you... but, good fight" i extended a hand in front of him, he rejected and stood up.

"You are going to pay for this" he whispered before leaving the ring and training place.

After Alexis leaved the place, everyone started to congratulate me.

"Congratulations Dante, you won!" said Wilson.

"I know you could do it" said Rose.

I just smiled at them, but my smile faded when i turned to see the opened door of the room...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alexis is now a bad guy… what's the plan he's making?**

 **See you soon… DantesGuy**


	5. Bad Timing

_**-Chapter 5: Bad Timing-**_

 **Author's Note: Hey, chapter five… sorry for no updating too fast, but I have been very busy on high school, you know, homework.**

 **Also, the Especial Episode is almost ready… Dante, be ready to dig in your past… And now, here's the chapter.**

* * *

"Congratulations, Dante" said Wilson.

"Yeah... i win..." i just stare at the door, waiting for something or someone to... but nobody came.

"Dante, there is no actual price for winning an Honor Duel, but you have the day off tomorrow. For now, let's get you to the nursery and heal you" said Wilson.

We leaved the place and hurried to the kingdom hospital, the nurse took me to a bed and applied some bandages to my wounds.

"There you go, now, you'll have to take some rest and don't get some action..." she said.

"Okay, so no moving... for how much time?" I asked.

"Well, let's say... 24 hours. You maybe don't feel it too much, but you got hurt more badly than you think" she said, finishing.

"Oh, ok... no more action in a day, huh?" I told her.

"That's right... now with rest and some medicine i will give you, you must be "repaired" in a day"

"Okay, thanks" I said leaving the room.

At the waiting room were Wilson, Rose and Cristoph.

"Good work, Dante. Wilson told me about your battle against Alexis, he says you were fighting with an important wound on your ribs" said Cristoph.

"Yes, I did that... but it wasn't easy" i told him.

"Okay, that's why you deserve this day off... do you now what to do?" He asked.

"No, but I'm thinking to ask Wilson for permission"

"For… what?" Said Wilson

"For a visit to Asgore and Toriel..."

"You want to visit them?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, since the reunion, i thought i could go to their castle one day"

"Well, you surely are a great soldier and we never give you a real gift more than the 'Co-captain' pin, so... yes, you have permission to go" Wilson said smiling "But i will give you a carriage to get you there"

"But their kingdom is not too far from here... maybe an hour walking" i told him.

"No, you can't walk the way you are, so please accept" said Rose.

"Yeah, you may be resistant, but not unstoppable" said Cristoph.

"Okay, I will take the ride tomorrow at the morning" i said "well, let's go"

We exited the hospital and headed to the castle. Rose was right, i can't walk too much with my wounds like this, and every time I made a step it hurt a bit.

Everyone returned to their normal activities and i just stayed on my room all the day, until falling asleep in the night.

I woke up and changed my clothes to be ready, after leaving my room I grabbed my sword... just in case.

I ran to the door of the castle because i was a little late to take the carriage, when i reached it, Rose was beside the horse, petting it.

"Hello, your majesty Rose, it's everything set?"

"Hi Dante, and yes, everything is ready for your departure... how long you will be there?" She asked.

"I don't know... maybe a day or less"

"Well, I hope you have a nice stay and nothing bad happens..." she said walking away "see you soon"

"Yes, say 'goodbye' to Wilson for me!"

I got up the carriage and started my way to Asgore's castle. In the way i could see more monsters than humans, there were more monster stores opened than human ones... strange. It feels strange too, to be alone in the carriage like being someone important, maybe this would be my reality if i only accepted Wilson's offer to be his son.

I was like 10 minutes far of the monsters Kingdom when we arrived to a little town, I told the man that he could leave me here because in this town, they bake the best cakes in the whole country (well, not all the country).

We stopped in front of the bakery and got down the carriage.

"Gorge, you can go now, i will continue walking... Thanks".

"As you wish... but be careful, you are hurt" he said.

"I will be okay, now you can return" I told him while grabbing my things.

"Well, good bye" he finished and leaved the place.

There were not too many houses around the bakery; it was a little lonely this time. I entered the bakery, but no one was at the reception.

"Hello? Is someone in here? It says 'Open' on the door" I asked, but no answer.

"Are you busy or..."

*CRAASH*

I got scared by the loudly crashing sound that came from the other room.

"Whoa! Is everything fine?" I asked slowly walking to the door.

Suddenly, a Monster ran thru the door and fell, i caught him before he could hit the floor, his body was a bit transparent and it was fading slowly. I barley could support him because his weight, but he was becoming lighter every second.

"W-What is happening!?" I asked while leaving him on the floor.

"P-Please... save my... _*cough* *cough*_ my wife..."

He turned to dust after saying his last words, i just tremble as his soul shattered in pieces, but there was no time to waste. From my things I grabbed my sword and ran to the room where he came from, a bit scared of whatever killed him.

"P-Please, don't make this even harder..." a guy said while lifting a sword, ready to attack, but he was launched back from a magic attack.

A women monster was at a corner, she threw that attack to that guy...

"R-Robert!?" I yelled.

He turned around to see me and he froze, his face showed fear... a lot of fear.

"No! Not you Dante! Why are you here come!?" He started to panic and stepped back.

I ran in front of the monster to protect her and she stood up.

"T-Thank you" she murmured, trembling.

"Say that later, go for help!" I said to her.

"Y-Yes" she said while running to the exit of the bakery.

"No! No! Please, you don't know... she has to... he will hurt... Aaah!" He screamed as he ran to attack me.

I raised my sword and block his attack, he continued as I blocked all his swings until I threw him to the ground. I took the opportunity and exited the bakery, he followed me and attacked me again, and I just blocked until I got the chance and kicked him on the stomach.

"Why did you had to come!? You ruined EVERYTHING!" He said frustrated.

"What's wrong with you!? Why did you did this!?" I asked him.

He just ran to me and started to swing his sword at me and i continued blocking, but every time i blocked, my wounds ached more. He noted this and made a rare swing with his sword, i tried to block it but that was bait, I leaved my left side opened and he kicked me strong in my damaged ribs, I fell to the floor in pain by this and couldn't move.

"Oh... you..." I could barely breathe and talk "why are... you..."

"No! I didn't want to... b-but you pushed me" he said trembling.

He started to run and he got lost in some trees around the place. I couldn't follow him because my ribs ached badly.

"Robert..."

"..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **…**


	6. Especial Episode 1

**WarTale…**

 _ **-Episode 1: The Dreemurr… Human?-**_

 **Author's Note: This is the first "Especial Episode" about -WarTale- in the story (note: all of this series are like the "es** **pecial episodes" in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of sky... just to give an example).**

 **This will go about the past of Dante and some doubts about the main story… so, here we go!**

 _(Tip: read points and commas as a pause in narration/dialogue)_

* * *

"So… who will be 6 tomorrow?" said Mom.

"I will! So please, be here by the morning… promise?"

"Sure. Now, be a good kid and go to bed…" said Mom.

"Why? Can't I go with you?"

"No Dante, is not appropriate for a kid… and now's 10:30 p.m. You must be asleep" said Dad.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep… but you promised you'll be here early tomorrow".

"Yes, we will be… see you tomorrow!" both said.

"*Yaaaaawn* It's morning and… It's MY BIRTHDAY!" I leaved the bed and exited my room.

"MOM! DAD! Wake Up!" I ran to their room and opened their door, but they're not there

"Huh? Mom, Dad? They may be… preparing the cake!" I got down the stairs and no one was in the kitchen… or anywhere.

"B-But they promised to be here at the morning… d-did *sniff* they broke they p-promise? *sniff*" I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Where are you!?"

But nobody came... They are DEAD!

"Aahh!" I screamed as I woke up from the 'Bad dream'

"Argh… another dream… I hate this!" I said in rage while hitting the pillow "I can't deal with this anymore!"

"D-Dante… are you awake?" a voice said from the other side of the door "Do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah… sure…" I said leaning on the wall behind my bed.

The door opened revealing a big, furred monster still on pajamas entering the room and sitting on my bed.

"Dante… are you all right?" he said.

"I-I had a dream… again" I said, swinging my feet beside the bed "Asgore… I want them to stop" I said hugging him.

"Oh, it's okay, just stay strong, and don't think about it" he said hugging back. "Okay, let's get down… breakfast must be ready"

"Yeah…" I followed him down stairs.

"You two must be hungry… what about some snail pie?" said Toriel putting some dishes on the table.

"I'm sure I'm hungry!" said Asgore while sitting on his big chair.

"I'm hungry too!" I sat on the chair next to Toriel's place in the table.

"Here you are, sweeties, breakfast is ready!" said Toriel placing the food on the dishes.

"Wow, Toriel… this looks delicious"

"Thanks Gorey… I hope you like it too, Dante".

I ate a bit of it… I'm not used to eat snails, but I made an exception. The first bit of that pie was bitter and bad, but the more it was in my mouth, the more sweet it tasted... I actually liked it.

"It's good… I guess…"

"Dante, are you all right? You seem sad and tired" said Toriel worried "And I don't think that pie is the reason".

"Yeah, everyone usually don't dares to eat a bit of this delicious pie" said Asgore eating more of the pie.

"I'm having bad dreams, dreams about the day my parents leaved..."

"Oh, it's okay... your fathers are really busy... and they must stay for a -long time-" her face showed a smile "But they will come... one day"

"Yes Dante... they will come, just stay determined. All that long time, we will protect you" said Asgore with a confident smile.

"You... you are sure?"

"Yes, they will come one day" said Asgore.

"Okay... i feel better now".

We continued eating after everyone finished and Asgore stood up.

"That was a very good breakfast, Toriel, thanks"

"I'm glad you liked it" answered Toriel smiling "What about you, Dante?"

"It was good... thanks" i said

"Dante, do you want to help me in the garden today?" Asgore asked as he headed to the garden.

"Sure" i said following him.

His garden was beautiful, his flowers are colorful, a big space full of flowers... except for an empty patch in the middle.

"Asgore, this is beautiful!" I said running in to the flowers.

"I'm glad you like it... can you help me water the flowers?" he asked while pulling out a water pail.

"Sure!" I took the pail, fill it with water and started to shower the flowers.

After it, we both sat in that empty patch in the middle of the garden. Asgore started to tell stories of monsters and humans working together against other kingdoms far away, he told me about wars he lived like 50 years ago! That's one of many facts of monsters... they live more than humans.

"That sounds awesome!" I told him.

"I'm glad you liked it... you know, the human's kingdom is not to far from here" he said "But I hope that doesn't happens again"

"Yeah... I wouldn't like to fight someone" I said while taking a stick.

"Really?"

"Yes, but if I have to protect someone i care... I would do it, but first i would try to strike up a friendly conversation" I said swinging the stick like a sword.

"Dante, do you like swords?" he asked.

"Yeah! They look cool!" I said.

"Well, i know the perfect birthday gift for you..."

"Really!? You are going to give me one!?" I yelled.

"Yes, but when you are 10, haha" he laughed.

"Oow, why?" I groaned "I'm about to be 7... isn't it enough?".

"No, Dante" he said "Because you can't held one yet, you are still 6 years old" he said "they are heavy for you"

"Okay, but promise me you will give me one when I'm... 10?" I asked.

"Don't dare to put your charm sad face against me" he said turning his face.

Every time he turned around, I followed him standing in front.

"Well, you win, I promise" he said hugging me.

"Promise what?"

"To give you a sword when you are 10... okay?" He said standing up.

"Great, i can't wait for... well, yes i can" i said doing the same as him.

"Sure you can... well, we have to go, we have other things to do..." he said. "Royal things" he whispered.

We both leaved the beautiful garden behind, and headed to the throne room.

\- 2 years later -

"Touched!" I said while touching Tom and running away.

"Oh, I'll get'cha!" he said while running behind me.

We were playing at some woods near the kingdom walls. We were accompanied by a Royal Guard monster that was taking care of us.

"I... got you!" Tom said

"Ow, man... you are fast!" I said recovering breath "I'm bored of this... do you like to play hide and seek?" I asked him.

"Great idea! I'm first to count" he said running to a tree "you have 30 seconds to hide starting... now!" he turned around facing the tree and covered his face.

I ran in direction to were Roy was, he was sitting on a fallen tree trunk in a clear part... but at the middle of my way, I saw a shadow moving in the distance. I stopped and got near to the place it was.

"Uh... hello? Is someone more in here?" I asked, but no response.

"Tom? Is that you?" I asked.

"This is for you, Wanda!"

A man jumped out of some bushes with a sword in hand, I got scared and ran to Roy, but that guy followed me.

"Dante! Run and get safe!" said Roy unfolding his sword.

He ran and stopped the men with his sword. I ran to find Tom to escape together.

"TOM! Where are you!?" I yelled.

"Dante, what's happening?"

"Oh, Tom, there's no time to explain" I grabbed his arm and tried to ran to the kingdom's gates.

We were running, when suddenly that guy stood in front of us, his sword showed some drops of... blood?

"I won't let you GO!" he shouted, lifting his sword.

"Yes, you are!" said Roy from behind and attacking him.

"R-Roy!? Your arm!?" I screamed while stepping back with Thomas.

"I'm fine, get away!" He said pushing the guy away.

They started to clash swords and we took the opportunity to hide in some bushes.

"What's wrong with him!?"

"Shh"

Fortunately, no one saw were we hid, he and Roy were slowly placing in front of the bushes we were in, we could just see their legs and swords clashing when-

"NO!" I covered my mouth after letting that scream...

He stabbed Roy in the chest, cutting thru the chest plate he had, he slowly turned to dust as his SOUL floated in the air

"Forgive me..."

His SOUL shattered in pieces just in front of my eyes...

"No... No..."

*fuff* *fuff* "You scum... now, where are you!?" The guy yelled.

"D-Dante... what do we do!?" Thomas whispered.

I was static, motionless, seeing how the dust of Roy started to fly away in the air. When I had an idea.

"Thomas, i need you to distract him"

"What!? Are you crazy!?"

"I have a plan... trust me"

"But!... well, what do you want me to do?"

"Run to a tree and he will turn around"

"Okay... here goes nothing"

Tom sneaked to other bushes and jumped out of them, the guy turned to see him and slowly walked to him.

"Where is Dante? I don't want you... tell me and I'll leave you" he threatened

"I-I just k-know..."

I sneaked to Roy's sword and grabbed it with all my force, lifted it and...

"Take THIS!"

The handgrip of the sword landed in his head, throwing him on the floor, unconscious.

"T-That was... amazing Dante!" Tom said.

"We have to go..."

We both ran from the place to the kingdom's gate, my eyes almost covered by tears...

"Forgive me..."

I will never forget his last words.

We reached the gates and told the guards about everything, recovering breath and sitting on the floor. We were taken to the castle and to Asgore's throne, we told him too and his face was enveloped in rage.

"How a human could dare DO THIS!?" Shouted Asgore "He will pay a high price for this"

"Tell us where you were attacked" a Royal Guard asked.

"We were at the Vast Woods... Dante knocked that guy at the entrace, when he was nearing me" said Thomas.

"You did what, Dante!?"

"I-I didn't m-mean to, but I had no c-choice" I murmured "I took Roy's sword and hit him on the head, knocking him out... I hope I didn't kill him"

"No, Dante, you did well on protecting Thomas" Asgore said "Now is my turn to protect you... making him pay for this"

"For now, both of you must take rest, you may be exhausted" said Asgore at the room's door.

"You are right, my king" said Thomas "See you, Dante"

"See you"

Thomas leaved the room, Asgore leaved too and 1 minute later I did the same.

2 hours passed and they finally caught that crazy guy, i saw from the window of my room how he was escorted to the prison, he deserves to be there...

"Forgive me"

Those words will never get out of my head, seeing him turn to dust was one of the worst experiences i'll ever had... before my parents.

"Dante? Are you here?" a voice said from the other side of the door... Thomas?

"Thomas?" I asked walking to the door.

"Yeah, can I come in?"

"Yes, wait a second" I opened the door.

"Dan... are you feeling all right? You seem a bit sad... is it for Roy?"

We lay on my bed and stared at the celling.

"Roy was my friend... Asgore named him my personal guard" I said.

"I-I know, I feel bad too, he was a good soldier... and person"

"I can't think on Marth's reaction to this, Roy was his beloved brother"

"I hope everything gets better soon... I hope You get better soon" he said standing up.

"Yes... me too"

"Well, I'm going, take care"

"See ya"

He left, he wasn't as sad as me about Roy. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day and Asgore will punish that guy.

By the way, he seem a bit familiar... and what with that 'Payback' thing? Did I did something to make him angry?

I could ask him... but i have to sleep, it's night time and Asgore was right in taking some rest... everything today was a lot for me, I guess an 8 years old boy can't handle Death so easy...

\- 2 years later -

*Zzz Zzz*

"1... 2... 3!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DANTE!"

"WHOA!" I woke up in a rush "Wha- oh, sorry, Good morning"

"Good morning, how's the 'birthday guy' this beautiful morning?" said Toriel hugging me.

"Hey, don't leave me out" said Asgore joining the 'family' hugs.

"Thanks for the hug and for this, I'm very grateful to have you both"

"That's great, now, we have 3 different gifts for you" said Asgore.

"Really…!? Awesome!" I was excited for the mysterious gifts.

"Well, see you in the hall" said Toriel.

Both leaved and closed the door. I stretched out and changed my clothes excited for today, now the only thing that's left are my parents... if they are alive.

I got down the stairs and everyone in the castle (well, almost) wished me a happy birthday, it feels good to be accepted.

I reached the hall Toriel mentioned and there was a table with a big cake in the center, with the numbers '10' on it.

"Whoa! That looks great... and delicious"

"This is your first gift of three more" said Asgore.

"This is going to be a great day"

We started to eat that delicious cake of strawberry and chocolate, after a monster entered the room.

"My lord, I have bad news" he said.

"What is it? What's the problem?" Asgore asked.

"Sebastian escaped the prison!" he said nervous.

"What!? How is it possible?" Asgore stood up angry.

"No way… wasn't him really secured in the prison?" asked Toriel doing like Asgore.

"Wait… who is he?"

Asgore was taken aback by my question "Don't worry about it, Dante… why don't you go to the garden for your next gift?"

"But, I didn't finished my cake"

"You can finish it later, now… let's go to the garden" said Toriel "Asgore has to _take care_ of some things" said Toriel staring at Asgore seriously.

"Well… let's go" I stood up and accompanied Toriel to the garden.

At the garden in the middle of the empty patch, there was a big gift box with a ribbon in the middle.

"Is it my gift?" I asked Toriel.

"Yes, my child… come on, open it!" said Toriel with a smile.

I ran to the gift, thinking about the only gift Asgore promised me years ago. To my surprise, it was what I was expecting.

"Cool! A sword!" I yelled while grabbing the mid-sized sword.

"Oh, it is… cool" said Toriel a bit… worried?

"Um, Toriel… is it right?" I asked worried about her.

"No, no… it's right, totally right" said Toriel approaching me "If you are happy with it, it's good"

"Right, now i can apply the techniques Asgore taught me" I said swinging the sword.

On the last months, Asgore was teaching me how to attack and defend with a sword, but i was only using a wood one... now I can truly fulfill the techniques.

"Yes, i can't wait to show it to Tom"

"Well Dante, you can, but be careful... you can harm someone"

"I will" i said folding it.

"Well, let's see if your fathe-... um, Asgore has finished" said Toriel grabbing my hand.

"Okay" I said… Did she was about to say 'father'?

We walked out of the garden; I was carrying my new sword in a hand, and grabbing Toriel with the other. We entered a room of the castle they use for important reunions and Asgore was on a chair there waiting... for us?

"Are you ready, Toriel?" asked Asgore standing up.

"Yes, it's time" answered Toriel a bit nervous.

"Ready... for what?" I asked.

Toriel leaved my hand and walked to Asgore's side, grabbing his hand.

"Dante, there is something we need to tell you... something important" said Asgore.

"Would you like to be like our _son_?" asked Toriel.

I got confused by the answer that I almost took it as a joke, but the smile on their faces told me this was serious.

"Umm… what do you mean with this, I already have parents… right?"

"Please understand this may be a bit hard" said Toriel.

"Hard? What do you mean?"

"Dante... your fathers... um, how to say this..." Asgore began to be nervous "They are... they w-will... not come"

"W-Why? They are..."

Of all the possibilities they could say, one of them was growing stronger and fast like an arrow.

"Dante... your parents are dead..."

And that arrow finally landed on me, right in my heart, it started to ache badly on my chest, knowing this could happen only took a 10% of the 200% it hurt...

"I... no... a-are you saying that... no..." I knelt on the floor, tears started to stream down my face and the ache on my heart didn't stop.

Asgore and Toriel hugged me, on a vain attempt to cheer me.

"W-Why? *sniff* why i didn't thought it before? All this years… *sniff* waiting like an idiot for someone who will never come"

"Aw Dante, don't be hard on yourself, it's not your fault" said Toriel.

"Yes Dante, you can't change Destiny... it is off our hands, but your fathers fought hard to protect you... and us" said Asgore "They were the best Royal Guards there will be"

Those words, that sentence, why did the ones i cared had to be 'Royal Guards'?

"Forgive me"

…

Remembering those words now, woke in me something, something i didn't felt before, like a fire strong enough to make me promise that, the ones I care will never get hurt again.

"Now *sniff* I know what to do"

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Toriel confused.

"But first, I need you Asgore to answer me something" I stood up and cleaned my tears off my eyes.

"D-Dante, I will answer anything you want..." said Asgore standing up with Toriel.

"What do you want to know, Dante?" asked Toriel.

This question was one of the more serious I ever did.

"Where's the humans kingdom?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, this is it for the Especial Episode number one.**

 **I hope you liked it and I'm starting to write more chapters for the main story, I assure you there will be more than 10 chapters of it.**

 **See you later… DantesGuy!**


End file.
